The Blink of an Eye
by EeveeFTW42
Summary: Two young Pokémon have been transported to a unknown land, with no memory of their past lives, and the Pokémon that brought them there has some tasks for them to complete. With the help of others under the Pokémons control, will they be able to survive and reclaim their memories? Reviews are always appreciated! (Collaborative project between EeveeFTW42 and Spontaneouscombustion08.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

A Beautiful View - ? (This is where the narrator of this chapter goes)

This is a beautiful view.

Some Pokémon would say that isn't important. Most would be more worried about the fact that they suddenly appeared on this cliff with absolutely no memories of their past. I almost did that too. Panicked that is. But I took a look off the cliff and… wow. Just wow.

So I sat down, and simply admired it. It's a sunset on a beach, with only half the sun appearing over the body of water. The sunlight is creating a beautiful pattern on both the sky and the water, filling them with vibrant colors of red, orange, and yellow. Up a bit higher, these colors meet with the purple of the night creating a clash between the colors of warm and cold.

There are Pokémon too. A flock of Wingull are flying around, occasionally diving down to the ground or shallow water to grab a Clamperl. The colors of assorted water-type Pokémon fill the water, and out a bit farther out, I can see a group of Milotic, arching out of the water.

I close my eyes, and feel the wind rustle my fur. It's a nice day out. One of those days where it's just hot enough to feel hot, but there's that nice breeze that cancels out the slight uncomfort of the mild heat. The squawking of Wingull fills the air, but hidden behind that is the rhythmic splash of the waves on the beach. I slowly open my eyes again, admiring the beauty of the sunset once more.

I should be worried about what's about to happen to me. One doesn't simply appear somewhere like this with no reason. There's definitely someone behind this incident. Who? Not sure yet, but given that I'm not dead, they probably don't want to kill me. There's going to be something they want me to do, or something they want from me. What that thing is, I don't know. Whatever it is though, the Pokémon that brought me here will get me to do it somehow, and I'll just wait for that.

But for now, that is one beautiful view.

I lie down, enjoying the grassy terrain's touch. Might as well get some sleep in. I let my tail curl up next to me for a little added warmth since it's starting to get cooler out. Not much of the sun is showing anymore, and the warm colors of day are slowly being replaced by the colors of the dark night. The sound of the Wingulls is slowly dying down, with the constant breaking of waves upon the beach starting to become to more dominant sound.

My eyes start to droop. If whoever brought me here doesn't get me by sunrise, I'll have to go grab some berries and probably find a suitable shelter, as well as some source of fresh water. For now though, I'm just going to get some rest. I'll need my energy when I face the Pokémon that brought me here.

* * *

"Ah, so you've finally fallen asleep," a voice says. I look around. Everything is just..white. Empty too. It seems my assumption was correct, and the Pokémon that brought me here now wishes to talk with me. Neat. "You will be completing tasks for me," the voice continues. The voice doesn't appear to be coming from anywhere. It's just coming.

"You mind telling me what Pokémon you are?" I ask. He probably won't tell me, but there's no harm in asking. I'm just curious about what type of Pokémon would have the ability to lead me here.

"That is irrelevant," the voice quickly responds, with a hint of malice apparent. Might have struck a bad note on that. This guy obviously has power, so it's certainly not in my best interests to anger him.

"Fair enough, so what is it you want from me?" I respond.

The voice laughs, "Ah, you're already ready to do what I say. Marvelous. If that's the case, I'll tell you what you must do, yet I won't." My brow furrows. Tell me something, yet not tell me something? "I see you're confused. Follow your seventh sense, I will contact you after that."

"What the distortion does that mean?" I exclaim.

"I guess you'll have to find out," the voice laughs again, "But do hurry. I am quite impatient, and failure to comply with my demands will, of course, result in your imminent death. Have a nice day, and good luck, little Eevee." The whiteness that surrounds me is instantly replaced with black, and I fall back to my regular slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Curiosity and Vulpixes- ?

An interesting place this is. It's a river, full of giddy Magikarp and maybe a Goldeen or two. All I currently know about my location is that I am in a thick forest, next to a river. Why I'm here? I don't know. Where is here? I also don't know, but I will find out. Why can I not remember a thing? It's a shame, now my chances of survival until the age of fifteen is extremely minimal.

Don't they say you should always be optimistic, no matter what happens? Always look on the bright side of things and never the one which stays dark. That is a hard rule to follow, especially when you are on an unknown landscape, in an unknown place, for an unknown reason, with amnesia. Well, I guess I should try looking on the bright side of things, even though right now it feels like the side of the moon not facing the sun. I guess those Magikarp.. Um… Optimism is a hard thing. But hey, maybe this is how I've been all my life, and I just got a little conk on the head. And maybe someday I'll regain my memory, find my den, go fishing… Or something.

I'm getting curious. Maybe I could take a walk around, get my bearings, set up a new den, and try to figure out why I'm here. What if someone… Brought me here? Made me forget everything and threw me into the wilderness. But why would someone do this? All theses 'w' words. Why, what, where, when? And also how, but that doesn't have a 'w'. Ooh, also who could be added onto that list.

It starts to rain.

"Ugh," I say drearily to myself, "Wet would be a good 'w' word too, I guess. Might as well try to find some shelter." I try to keep my tail up, but it is a very tough situation I am in.

"Ah!" I gasp, seeing a hollow in the ground. "Perfect for a temporary camp. I should probably get some berries, but it's completely dark out."

I pause, taking a second to fully sense my surroundings.

I quickly spot some berries and bring them back to the makeshift den.

I take some of the berries and eat them. I decide to lay down a bit.

It wasn't me waking up that made me stand up- I wasn't even asleep. But I saw something in the back of the den.

"Hm…" I say, as I realize that the den stretches deeper into the darkness. There seems to be a faint light in the dark, as well.

I venture into the darkness of the cave, but I accidentally step on something.

Suddenly the whole room lights up and I know what is in the darkness-Vulpixes. So many, there seemed to be a horde of them. And they didn't look very friendly either.

"Out!" one of the elder Vulpixes hisses. But I'm not looking at the Vulpix horde-I'm staring at the suddenly illuminated walls.

"Wow!" I say. "How did you do that? Is it body radiation? What if you figured out a way to turn light on just by moving in a certain area! You really are amazing! Can you please, please, _please_, show me how you did that! It's absolutely memorizing! It's a miracle! If the whole world knew this-" I pause. "Does the outer world know about this?"

"Out!" They hiss again, as if that was the only word the knew.

I pause, before I say, "Before I go, can I ask a few questions?"

In the background I see a Ninetales, looking around as if considering his options.

"Yes," the Ninetales finally says, "You may. But I must tell you one thing-I am not free to answer some questions."

There are so many questions going through my mind, I cannot figure out which one to say first, but I just end up blurting everything out at once.

"Where am I? Why am I here? Did someone send me here, and if so, who? How far are we away from civilization? Are there any Pokémon around here that are especially agressive? What year is it? What 's the date? Where's my home? Where are my parents? Is there anywhere I can stay in this den? What's the landscape around here like? Why can I not remember anything? If lots of time has past, have there been any new inventions or discoveries?"

By now I am out of breath. All the vulpixes are staring at me, making me feel uncomfortable.

The Ninetales, after pausing, says, "Cursed one! Leave! Never come back! Leave this place! Go far, far north, into the mountains, away! And never show your cursed self back here EVER AGAIN!"

I am taken by surprise, but the seriousness in the Ninetale's face made me leave instantly.

I shiver from the cold. It was almost midnight, I assume, and I had left my berries in the den.I should probably sleep outside. I don't want to come across another group of wild Pokémon. There seems to be nowhere to go, so decide just to lay down on the grass.

The grass is actually pretty soft, I thought to myself. Comfortable as anything. A bit open, but comfortable. It is a bit hard to sleep, for all the questions were going through my head, with the addition of some new ones. I closed my eyes and thought.

How am I cursed? Why wasn't he allowed to say too much? There are mountains nearby? How did they make those lights automatically turn on? Is there a ruler of these parts? What time of year is it? What if I get attacked by wild Pokémon while sleeping? _Why am I here?_

Suddenly I'm on a mountain. I'm near the top, making it very cold, very white, and very hard to see. I see flocks of Wingulls flying by and in the distance a beach. I assume this is the place I found myself in earlier.

The snow starts getting heavier.

I hear a voice. It was hard to distinguish where it was coming from, for the howling of the wind was obnoxiously loud at that point. Looking around, I finally saw a shape on the mountaintop through the heavy snow.

It now felt like a never-ending blizzard.

It is getting colder, and I decide to end my curiosity and travel up to the top of the mountain. There is a voice ringing through my head that sounded like 'Rael oo eh mowhins'.

I keep climbing.

I get closer to the shape, close enough to see that it was a fellow Pokémon on the top of the cliff. I tried to call out to it, but no sound came from my mouth. The Pokémon wouldn't have been able to hear me over the wind, anyways, I thought.

I'm close to the top now.

I can see the Pokémon more clearly-It's an Eevee, so white with snow that it looks like a shiny Pokémon. The voice was getting easier to understand the closer I got to the Eevee. "Trael hoo te mownins," the mysterious voice says again. "A bit closer," I said to myself, "Then I'll be able to understand the words."

I am even higher now.

I can barely breathe, I'm so high. But the Eevee is higher, so I treck on. "If I get any closer, my breaths will be as loud as the wind," I mutter to myself. I can't wait to get onto the top of the mountain, collapse onto the ground, and have a talk with the Eevee about why I'm here.

Finally I had reached the top.

What is weird is that the voices have stopped. And the wind stops howling. Finally I can speak. "H-hello?" I ask, "Who are you?" Suddenly the Eevee turns and screeches, "TRAVEL TO THE MOUNTAINS"

Suddenly I realize that the mountain was made not of rock and snow, but ice. Under my feet a crack forms. The Eevee suddenly jumps off the mountain of ice, leaving me alone.

The whole mountain shatters. All around me I see bits of ice falling. The ground got bigger,and bigger, and bigger, and…

Suddenly I wake up, drenched with sweat. I could still hear the voice ringing in my head, "Travel to the mountains."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Voices - Eevee

I yawn, as my eyes slowly start to open. Bright light obscures my vision, so I wait for my eyes to fully adjust before taking in my surroundings again. I get up, stretch, and turn away from the large body of water. There's a forest at the base of the cliff. Dense too. A bit farther off there's a mountain.

So this guy, the dream dweller, has tasks for me to do. Deadly tasks it seems, and if I don't comply, he'll just kill me. The situation could be better. Anyway, I'll do what he says while I find a way out of this mess. First though, I need to find out where I need to go. I need to find out what my seventh sense is..

_I'm the second._

I jump, startled, and look around. Where'd that come from?

_You won't see me._

I keep my eyes open, but I stop looking around, and wait for the voice to speak again.

_I'm in your head._

Ah, more mind games. Yay.

_I'm not an enemy, I'm a friend._

Good to know. Are you here to tell me about this seventh sense?

_No._

A pause. For being a quick speaker, he sure tends to leave out details.

_I just need to tell you to go into the forest._

I look towards the forest. Why the forest? Is the seventh sense in there?

_No._

Another pause.

_The sixth is._

And?

_The sixth will tell you what you need to know._

...How am I to trust this voice. For all I know, it's the dream dweller playing more tricks on me. Though I do think he wants me alive for his tasks, and there's no actual way off the cliff other than the forest anyway… Fine, through the forest I'll go.

_I will leave now. Goodbye_.

Goodbye mysterious voice. I pad up towards the forest. A wind picks up, rustling the leaves of the trees to make an ominous sound. I hesitate, but after a second, I carry on. The light of day lessens, being shaded out by the large trees above me. I keep walking.

The wind begins to die down, leaving an odd silence to envelop the forest. Something feels… off about this. I force myself to remain calm. Never panic. That's always been my motto. Never panic. Never give up. Never give in. Always be patient, and the time will come. At least, I think it's my motto. I'm not entirely sure because of my lack of memories. Sure feels like it is though.

I hear a rustle. The winds dead though. Then the crack of a twig. I take a deep breath. Someone must be watching me. I want to think it's the sixth, whoever that is, but there's a pretty good chance that it's not. I stop in a small clearing. If it's a fight they want, it's a fight they'll get. I close my eyes, letting all my senses come from scents and sounds around me.

Nothing. Complete silence. _Ability Triggered: Anticipation._ Well, here goes nothing. _Move Selected: Detect_. A Pidgey appears out of the trees behind me, moving directly towards me. At the last second, I jump directly to my right. _Move Selected: Tackle_. The instant I touch the ground, I barrel right into the attacking Pidgey, who is caught unaware. It hits the ground and struggles to get back up.

The forest suddenly fills with various caws of numerous birds, who start to swarm the sky above me. Yeah, I've got no chance against that. Time to switch tactics. _Move Switched: Tackle to Quick Attack_. Time to run. Fast. I turn away from the growing flock of birds and run, using Quick Attack to increase my speed. The birds give chase, keeping up with their own Quick Attacks.

_Six is here to help! Time to get you out of this pickle. Slight right here._

I do as the voice says. Not like this situation can get any worse. A Pidgey moves in to hit me, but I dodge it thanks to Detect. More are on my tail though.

_Sharp left at the next rock. Starly coming in on your right._

I make a sharp turn, letting the Starly who was charging me overshoot.

_Jump into that small hole right there, and collapse the entrance behind you._

I spot the hole ahead of me. Huh, maybe I will survive. I dodge one last Spearow, before switching moves again. _Move Switch: Detect to Swift._ Spinning stars begin to appear around me. I start firing the stars backwards at the oncoming birds. Luckily, it seems like they're all pretty low level, so they aren't exactly that strong.

_I have to go now. Move forward through the tunnel. You'll soon arrive at the mountains and find some other Pokemon in the same scenario as yourself._

Here goes nothing. I jump into the small hole in the ground, the stars around me slamming into the ground around it. I fall for a little bit, tumbling over myself as I go into the darkness. I hit the ground hard, but my body is so numb, I hardly feel it.

The light from the entrance disappears with a slight rumble. Heh, it actually worked. I can still hear the angry cawings of the birds though, so I should probably get moving before they find some way into here.

I try to get up, but stumble into a wall, pain shooting through my entire body. Guess a few more birds had gotten me than I had thought. It's pitch black in here, so it's impossible to fully assess my injuries. They certainly feel bad though.

I start zoning out, starting to lose consciousness. I have to power through it though… I have to get to the mountains, and find whoever can help me. Maybe someone will be able to heal me… I take a step forward, but stumble on my feet once again.

_So you got here aliv-Oh, Muk._

My eyes close as the last of my adrenaline fades away and I fall to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The Journey Begins-?

Travel to the mountains.

That's what the Eevee had said in the dream, right?

And the Ninetales had said to go to the mountains too, but not in the same way. He also said that the mountains are North, accidentally. Or did he mean to say that?

I sigh. I can see the mountains from here, and they are a long travel away. And I have no food to nourish me through the journey. And no way to know if the water around here was good to drink. And no way of climbing the mountains. And no way of knowing where in the mountains to go. Or why the Eevee was included in the dream. Or why-

I stop, realizing that worrying myself wasn't going to get me anywhere.

I walk around the area, looking for something to eat that would last me at least a fourth of the journey. Out in the distance I see a bush, filled with ripe berries. No wild Pokemon. seemed to be around it, so I decided to investigate.

Might as well get ready.

_Move Selected: Mudslap._

Let's do this.

I walk towards the bush, hunger filling my belly as I see the berries. I haven't eaten in a while, and I just walked a bit, so the hunger felt like a claw in my stomach. I can't wait to get the berries in my-

Suddenly I trip face first into the ground when my feet meet with a white fat, stick.

I turn to be facing a Kakuna, the thing I had tripped on.

"STUPID LITTLE BUG," I scream, all the stress and anger from the previous day coming together.

Out of my anger I Mud-Slap it with all my power I could muster, flinging it up high into the air. I pick it up again, ready to drop kick it when something interesting happens.

I'm interrupted by a sudden buzzing noise. Suddenly, from all around me came a swarm. A swarm of Beedrills.

Time to run.

I run away as quickly as I can, the Beedrills right on my tail. I cannot run very fast, so I mostly resort to evading their attacks. Occasionally I can use a Mud-Slap if they get close, but otherwise it's just a game of getting away.

There was no way I could get out of this-not without a plan.

I start thinking. There was the option of going to the water, but that was too far away. By the time I got there they would catch up with me. They obviously wanted to go in for the kill-wild Pokemon don't think like us civils. And there aren't any civilized Pokemon around here, that what help attack the Beedrills, are there?

Then I realize the obvious option.

I head back to the way I came from, hoping that the odds would be in my favour.

I keep running, even though I was out of breath. I was slowing down, but it seem like the Beedrills have stayed at the same pace.

Then I realize the odds are in my favour.

I heard gasps from all around me.

And then one voice stood out amongst the others.

"Why do you come back, cursed one?"

I realize I still have the Kakuna and throw it at the Ninetales. And, out of instinct, he caught it.

Before the Ninetales could react, the swarm attacks him.

Hundreds of Beedrills targeting and attacking one poor, old Ninetales. I don't think he will survive until I remember one thing.

_Fire is super effective against bug._

And just as I think that there was an explosion as the Ninetales used fire blast. The Beedrills were blown all over the place and disorientated. They all flew off, probably to their nest. The Ninetales had been stung many times, but was still alive.

"I told you to leave this place," the Ninetales rasps, "So now we'll have to… Deal with you."

All the Vulpixes turn their heads to me.

"So," begins the Ninetales, "Let's get this over wi-"

We all stop as a swarm of birds gathered around a clearing.

"Vulpixes!" the Ninetales shouted, "All use flamethrower!"

I chuckle.

"But you must forget," I say. "I'm a Mudkip."

"Confidence won't get you anywhere in life, kid," the Ninetales says.

"But Mudkips," I say with a grin, "Have a head fin. And I can sense my surroundings with it."

_Move Selected: Foresight_

The Vulpixes fire, but I use Foresight to sense it and jump out of the way.

While they regain their energy, I run to a cracked, rocky spot in the grass.

"And I can also hit things with it."

And I hit it with my head fin, cracking the rocks.

Then we fell.

You see, what I had done was used Foresight to see that there was a cave beneath us. Then, I found a weak spot and, well, bashed it with my head.

So now we were all a couple of feet underground, and while they were still dazed, I made my escape.

Finally, I reach the spot where I had originally found the berries. And I have a feast. From all that running, I really need something to eat. Too much hassle for some berries, I think.

But now I can really start on my adventure to the mountains.

And find out who that Eevee was.

But still some questions nag at me. It seems like I was a bringer of bad luck for those Vulpixes. Am I really cursed? Who brought me here and sent me the message, which came in the form of a dream? And what had happened to that poor, poor Kakuna? Was he caught in the flame or did a Beedrill take it? And what would happen if I were to meet one of the two groups that now didn't like me, the Vulpixes and the swarm. I seemed to have a bad reputation with the wild Pokemon around here.

But still, I have a journey to complete.

And I still have questions to answer. Lots of questions.

Even if I get backtracked… A lot… I will find the mountain. And I will find the Eevee.

But then I remember what the Ninetales had said.

"Confidence won't get you anywhere in life, kid," were the exact words.

Ninetales are pretty wise, right?

Well, I don't care. I will go to the mountains, I will!

Or at least I'll try.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The Fifth-Eevee

_That should do it._

I must be going mad. Most interesting thing about these voices is that they all sound different. Can they sound different inside my head? Yes. Even if they can't, they're different voices, that much is obvious.

_I've unselected your two moves and have given you the Refresh technique. You're welcome._

I couldn't help but hear a tiny bit of sarcasm in his voice. He's helping me out though, so it's all cool. So let's see..._Move Selected: Refresh_. Lights move across my body, finding my various cuts and bruises and slowly healing them.

_This may seem useful, but don't always resort to it in a fight. It takes up more energy to sustain than other moves, it can't heal big things like bones or huge gashes, and it takes time as well._

Good to know. I use the light on my body to look around the tunnel. It's a mixture between muddy earth and cold stone. It's small too, but long on its opposite sides. Almost circular as well, with the bottom evened out. In fact, this feels to even to be natural. Must of been made by some Pokemon.

_Well? We don't have all day. Actually, let me correct myself. You don't have all day. Drink some water and get going, you're going to need to find food quickly if you don't want to starve to death._

I nod, padding over to a small trickle of water at the side of the tunnel. After a small drink, I start down the tunnel. The scent down here is musky. Musky and earthy. I'm not a fan of it. I turn my head around. Goodbye voice, thanks for the help.

_Nah, you're stuck with me until the end of the tunnel kid. You haven't gotten rid of me just yet._

I guess the company will be nice. So do the voices know who the dream dweller is? That'd sure be helpful.

_Do I look like the sorta guy that'd know that? Sorry, but I don't know that stuff._

_He just appeared to the lot of us individually to give us a few tips. Like how I knew you'd be coming down that hole. He even recommended the Refresh technique._

The dream dweller does have my back after all, huh.

_Yeah, I'm just supposed to bring you through this tunnel. Preferably alive, so get a move on._

It's not like I want to die.

_Sure seems like it._

Shut up. I quicken my pace though, even though my legs argue against it. Why are you even here? I would guess that the dream dweller sent you to help me, but you did say that he visited you. Voices are more created.

_Nah, we've been in your head the whole time. We were created with you, and we will die with you. And we've been..alive before you realized it. We just didn't have a way to communicate with you._

Are you with the other voices often?

_Not really. We rarely get together as a group. Works for me, I prefer to be alone. Anyway, it's most common that we meet in pairs. It can get annoying, having to be the only one there to deal with some of these idiots._

Figured, since you guys are constantly leaving me and being replaced with a new voice. What's allowing you to stay so long anyway?

_I guess I just have more willpower than the others. It'd make sense._

Sure it would, sure it would. Thanks for all the help by the way.

_Don't mention it. You die, I die, and I don't feel like dying. So what are you going to do after you get out of the cave?_

Well, dream dweller said to follow my seventh sense. By now, I'm pretty sure he means the seventh voice.

_So you want me to leave so that I can get replaced by someone better? I see how it is._

That's not what I meant, you know that. Silence. He couldn't have left me yet..We were getting a nice little conversation going. Something sane, that a regular Eevee would do. Not this wacko adventure I'm going to be trapped into going on. It's nice to have someone to suffer with you, in a way.

_Glad you think that._

…

_The exit to the tunnel is approaching. Oh, and after having thought about it, I figured out who the seventh is._

..Well?

_Say please._

Really?

_Yes. I need some appreciation._

I already thanked you, and you said you didn't care.

_Maybe I just want to hear your thoughts say please._

Fine. Please may you tell me who the seventh is.

_It's Glay._

Glay? You guys have names?

_Of course, I'm-_

I take another step, and my paw meets the cold, wet snow on the ground. Looking around, I realize that I had made it to the end of the cave. Huh. Well, it stinks that the voice had to go so abruptly, and right when I was about to get some answers. Maybe Glay, the seventh voice, will be able to explain more.

Wait, is he tricking me again? Are you still there? Nothing. I wait for a minute, listening for the voice inside of my head. Silence. Guess he actually did leave this time. I step outside, into the cold embrace of snowy weather.

I shiver as a chill goes up my spine. My stomach rumbles as well. I better get something to eat. I look around, but all I can see is rock and snow. A feeling of tiredness fills my body. _Move Unselected: Refresh_. Probably should have done that sooner. My ear perks up. There's someone nearby, not very far of here.

I follow the sound, running through the snow. More Pokemon in the same situation as me. That's what he said. I must be close to where I'm supposed to be now. The sound is getting louder. I spot another cave, and move towards it. The sound is coming from there. It sounds like...something is being smashed. Rock? I slow down and cautiously approach the entrance.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

The Mountains-Mudkip

After days of traveling, I finally reach the edge of the mountains. To carry berries, I devise a strategy. It consists of these steps:

Find a berry bush

Find the branch with the most berries

Carry it in your mouth

When hungry, take out branch and eat berries.

It's simple, really.

So now I have two sticks in my mouth, a full stomach, and a brain prepared for a treacherous journey through the mountains.

I remember from the dream where the Eevee was-the top of the highest mountain in the range.

Nothing can be easy.

At least, even being the highest part, it still wasn't _too _tall.

Well time to begin.

I pop a berry in my mouth and start walking forward.

The first part of the journey is the best. The terrain is smooth, it is just the right temperature, there are no wild Pokemon around…. It's amazing.

And then came the next part.

The next part of the journey is almost the worst. It is rocky, kind of cold, at a slight slant, jagged, full of wild Pokemon…. It's horrible.

I keep on walking, with a bored expression on my face. Suddenly I yelp when I step on a jagged rock.

"I hate this place," I mutter to myself.

Suddenly a sharp pain spreads through my leg.

"Well then," I say to myself with a grimace, "That'll teach me not to break into a cave that's right under me. I must've landed on it wrong."

Also, there is still stinging pain from where I had been stung by the Beedrills. And part of my head is slightly burnt from the explosion. Also I had lots of various scratches from various things.

And now I had yet another injury.

Yay.

Suddenly I realize I had not had any water since I got here.

I guess I can eat the snow near the top of the mountains.

I pop another berry in my mouth and decide to keep going and while I do so try and remember something.

Anything.

I try to remember a Mudkip mom a father and maybe a brother or two.

Nothing.

I climb further, now reaching a part that was less sharp but more steep.

And then it began to snow.

On one hand, it felt nice, with the cold snow melting on your face, having something to drink. It seemed like the perfect temperature. Also the terrain wasn't as bad in this part. Everything was starting to seem happy, until you look at the darker side of things.

On the other hand, it felt absolutely horrible, with the snow seeping into my wounds, having sore legs. The cold was starting to get to me. The surface of the terrain was covered in snow, making me slip. Everything was starting to seem gloomy after I thought of the cons of this part.

I was now starting to wonder why I even agreed to do this journey.

Well, I guess the answer is curiosity. Plain curiosity.

And also stupidity.

It is getting dark now, and I am close to my destination.

Then I see it.

In the snow, there are faint tracks. Each track was close together, leading me to the assumption that either the Pokemon who made these tracks were small or they were very tired. But who would go on an adventure high in the mountains? Well, there was only one way to find out. Follow the tracks.

The last part of this journey was very cold. From the snow it was hard to walk. I was very tired. But at least I had a better idea of where I was going, as I could follow the tracks.

Suddenly the tracks veer into the mountain, disappearing.

"What is going on here?" I ask myself, wondering how someone could just disappear into the darkness of the mountain. Then I finally realize that they had gone into a cave that was too dark to see.

Well, time to go into a mysterious cave in a mysterious mountain on a mysterious island following some mysterious footprints because I had a mysterious dream with a mysterious Eevee on the mysterious mountain on a mysterious island. How mysterious.

Well, however mysterious this whole thing is, I'm gonna do it.

I pop a berry in my mouth and take a deep breath.

Whatever was in here was probably going to change my life. What if there was a big, angry Moltres in there, and if I went in there he would kill me? But what if the Eevee was in there? The Eevee could probably answer all my questions and my curiosity would finally be gone.

I walk into the cave.

Inside were five sleeping Pokemon, a Floette, a Magby, a Starly,a Combusken, and an Eevee.

An Eevee.

I walk over to the Eevee, and slightly nudge him to wake him up. I hear a groan from the body and a voice say, "Ugh, what is it?"

"It's me, the Mudkip!" I say, almost boiling over with excitement and stuttering over my words.. "You know, the one you sent the d-dream to and the one you made come to the mountains. I have so m-many questions like w-why I'm here and who y-you are and who these p-people are and so much more!"

"Uh..You're a what..?" The Eevee sounds tired and looks dazed.

"I'm the Mudkip," I respond, my smile slowly fading. "You know who I am, right?"

"Sure, sure. Can I just go.." the Eevee yawns, and his head droops a bit before he snaps it back up, "I'm tired."

"Aren't we all?"

"We'll," the Eevee yawns again, "We'll talk in the morning g'night." The Eevee puts his head down and quickly falls back to sleep.

I thought the Eevee would answer all my questions, but I might be wrong. If anything, the meeting has made everything even more confusing. The Eevee might not know nothing about me and the dream. Who had sent the message, if it wasn't the Eevee? Another one of the Pokemon, lying amongst the shattered rocks?

Hm.

Didn't see those shattered rocks before.

I see that there is even more near the Combusken, around him. The Combusken also seemed to be sleeping uncomfortably, like something bad was replaying through his mind.

I guess I'll find out more in the morning.

I pop my last berry into my mouth and lie down. How did I get into this mess? Or, the better question, who put me in this mess? Who gave me the dream and why did I have it? Was this some sort of organization? Who were these other five Pokemon, friends or foes?

I yawn and close my eyes, deciding I should finally go to sleep.

It had been a long few days, including Ninetales, a bee swarm, an explosion, a dreary climb up into a mountain, a head-basing fall, a horde of Vulpixes, and one tired, confused Mudkip.

And I finally went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Others - Eevee

My eyes open to the bright rays of the rising sun. I slowly get to my feet and give my fur a quick shake. My body aches all over from my travels and events of the previous day. I look around. It seems I'm the last one up, other than the Mudkip. I can see the others, chatting near the entrance of the cave. Caligo doesn't seem to be here though. I pad over to them.

"How long have you guys been up?" I ask. We hadn't been able to talk much last night, due to my own tiredness for the most part. That, and the fact that they were waiting on one other Pokemon before explaining everything. It'll be a relief to finally know what's going on here.

"Not too long," said Sollicita, a Floette. "We're just waiting for the Mudkip now. Did you get his name, or no?"

I pause for a second, then respond, "No." Why'd that Mudkip have to wake me up in the middle of the night anyway…?

"Speaking of names," Sollicita continues, "We never got yours."

"Name?" I ponder that. I had never really thought about it until now, but a name is coming to me, "It's Reus."

"Reus, huh?" Aspida, the Aegislash responded "Nice name."

"Thanks," I say, "So after the Mudkip wakes up, you'll explain what's going on?"

"Yes, it is easier for us to explain this once," Aspida answers

"Where's Caligo at?"

"He's taking some time off," Sollicita quietly comments. They'll probably bring up why that Combusken is so mad when they explain everything. I feel like it's a bit more than just being abducted into this place, considering they know what's going on and seem more experienced. Unless of course, he's been this angry the whole time he's been here, which is extremely unlikely.

"Alright," I sigh, "I guess it's best to let him vent away from others. Do we have to wait for him to come back?"

"I don't suppose it matters all too much," says Sollicita, "I don't think he'll mind being left out."

"No, we should do this as a group," Aspida retorts, "We're in this together, so we'll all be here to brief the newcomers."

"But if he needs some time to himself, we should give him time to himself," Sollicita argues.

"We don't have time, you know that," responds Aspida, "We can't stay here for much longer, or we'll upset him."

"I know, but he deserves time to grieve. He was really close to…" She slows, then stops her sentence.

"We'll get him when the Mudkip wakes, we can't spare to lose any more time."

"What are we doing…?" a voice groggily says. Reus turns to see the Mudkip slowly walking up to the group.

"Musca," Aspida looks at the Starly who had been quietly listening to the conversation, "Fetch Caligo, please." Musca nods, and with a flap of her wings, she's off.

"Someone please tell me what in Distortion is going on," the Mudkip says, sounding a bit agitated.

"Once Caligo arrives," Aspida explains, "We can start explaining things."

"Who in the world is Caligo?" Mudkip crankily responds, "And who are you guys?"

"Caligo is a Combusken," I answer, "That's Aspida, the Aegislash, Sollicita is the Floette, and the Starly that just left is Musca. And I'm Reus." Huh, I got everyone's name right. I think.

"Well, if you're wondering, my name is Liscis," Liscis says, starting to look more awake.

"Nice to meet you, Liscis," I say, "You have no memory, I presume?"

"Your presumption would be correct," says Liscis. "So are you going to tell me about why I'm here, Reus?"

"Nah," I respond, "The other's know much more than I do."

"But-but you are supposed to answer all my questions, right?" Liscis says,worry showing blatantly on his face, "You gave me the dream, right? You told me to come here, right? You know why I'm here, right?

"No, no, no, and sorta," I calmly answer. I wonder why Liscis thinks I'm the answer to his problems. Must've been Mr. Dream Dweller at work…

Caligo steps into the cave with Musca. I can still see steam coming off of him… That's probably pretty bad.

"So, how ya doin' Caligo?" Liscis asks.

"Don't," Caligo states, "Talk. To me. You.."

"Alright, alright," Aspida floats over to Caligo, and puts his banner-hand around the Combusken, "We're all friends here. Now, we have some friends who need to be informed as to what's going on." It's a wonder his arm isn't catching fire right now….

"What's there to explain?" Caligo retorts, "He gives us tasks, we complete those tasks, we lose friends trying. Simple as that."

"Who is 'he'?" asks Liscis.

"No one knows who, or what, he is," Solocita quietly answers, "but he's the one who brought us here to do his bidding. When one of us dies..."

"He replaces them," Caligo finishes.

"So we're replacements?" Liscis asks, confused.

"Seems that way," I say, "That must mean you lost two, didn't you?"

"Yes…" Solocita answers, "Two very good Pokemon."

"We need to be off now," Aspida states, "He contacted me in my sleep, giving me directions as to where we are headed next, and what we are doing there. I'll explain on the way."


End file.
